


White coats and overtime

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Crushes, Dancing, Drinking & Talking, Emergency Medical Technicians, Falling In Love, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Heart Attacks, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, description of surgeries, doctors and hospitals, kind of, late night shifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: One would think that after medical school and a fair number of operations one has behind them, emergencies and all the injuries he’s helped heal, hours and hours of hard work and all the passed examinations that made grown ass men cry tears of blood, Tsukishima Kei would handle this situation without problems.





	

One would think that after medical school and a fair number of operations one has behind them, emergencies and all the injuries he’s helped heal, hours and hours of hard work and all the passed examinations that made grown ass men cry tears of blood, Tsukishima Kei would handle this situation without problems.

It's half past one in the morning, the emergency room is quiet, oh, wonder, but he's in a turmoil of his own.

Out of all the hospitals they would have sent him to help out for a while, it would be the one Clinical Hospital Centre where Kageyama Tobio works at. And that at the children's ward, too.

Needless to say, it had been a shock.

Not the part with him working with kids, that somehow worked like a charm, but the fact that he still stayed with his studies after that utter horror show of an operation he and several others witnessed when he was focusing on the neurology department back in medical school. They lost contact for a while – Tsukishima ended up specialising the field that had Kageyama take a break for over six months.

 

_“...and over here is your department, Tsukishima-san.” The kind nurse giving him a tour said but he failed to listen further as he spotted a familiar face on the corridors, carrying a cup of coffee and a old fashioned clip board, dressed in no doubt surgical attire and Tsukishima couldn't help but stare stupidly until Kageyama noticed him, also a bit surprised._

_“...”_

_The minute long silence between them was anything but silence as the conversation went on between their looks and the nurse was also left surprised when the two suddenly smiled kindly at each other._

_Truthfully, neither struck her as being capable of such a thing._

_(They both ended up the talk of the nurse ward.)_

 

And so it began, the curious little bond between them.

Tsukishima learnt that Sugawara, Ennoshita and Sakusa were in the children's clinic, although Sakusa was more or less in charge of every clinic as the head of the radiology ward and everything related to it.

Kageyama ended up specialising in that department – he was an interventional radiologist.

He never uttered a word past that information on the subject and Tsukishima never asked. Each had their own mess to deal with, but they always somehow to find time to exchange a few words.

Sugawara and Ennoshita were delighted to see him, of course, but they tended to get a little stiff when he mentioned his specialisation.

Two months passed in a blur of regular hours, whatever that may be in this profession and interventions in the ER. There were also days when he and Kageyama wouldn't even pass each other, especially when one interventional radiologist took a leave of absence and the other broke several bones on his ski trip, leaving Kageyama more or less the only one to deal with a number of operations after New Years'. Help came in here or there, but it was mostly him.

So everything went smooth as it could go, until that one night that was supposed to be an easy one in his third shift that he oh so conveniently had with Kageyama. Who so happened to be the thought that kept him up at night for God know what reason. He liked to think it’s the morbid curiosity of the medical field that wants to know what exactly happened back there and the other part, more truthful, told him to shut up and admit that he felt guilty because he wasn’t there. This little infatuation started way earlier and would have probably gone somewhere were not for that incident and Tsukishima’s exchange program that had him half the globe out of the country. When he came back, Kageyama was on leave and that part never sat with him.

It was quite a shock to see him again, and to talk to him as if nothing ever happened. Except it did and maybe this time around he should do something about it because,

_It was more than obvious that there was a certain field around them whenever they passed each other in the hallway, putting the MRI to shame at times with how strong it tended to become._

He had feelings for him, he couldn’t deny it any more, but-

 

“Tsukishima-sensei, we need you in the ER.” A older nurse snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Coming.” He says, rubbing his eyes. Medical school, specialisation, hour upon hours of hard work and examinations that brought grown ass men to bloody tears and now he can’t find the guts to talk to one doctor. Whom he thought he had a meaningless crush on back then, but apparently he was wrong about that one.

But he’ll have to figure out the details later because there’s an ambulance van rolling in.

There was some festival going on in town so he half expected a few drunk people with perhaps stomach problems and maybe a few cuts and bruises but seeing a familiar mop of blonde hair that belongs to his brother who lies on the stretcher looking pale is a punch in the gut and it quite literally knocks the air out of his lungs.

Their mother was with him, too, not looking any better than her eldest son.

“What happened?” He asks as they run down the corridor.

“He complained about his chest but before I could do anything, he collapsed.” The woman says, voice trembling on the edges slight.

“Right, go wait in the waiting room.” Kei says, calling for a nurse to escort her. _Since when did Akiteru have heart problems??_

“Tsukishima-sensei, the CT is ready.” A radiology technician peeks out a room, waving at him. They place him on the table and he’s in and out the gentry, the hollow round part, before one could blink properly, with a nurse tending to him as he got out.

The 128 slice CT scan is a wonderful piece of machinery that shows people precisely things they don't want to see in cases like Akiteru's.

 

“Tsukishima, we need you.” A fellow neurologist on call barges into the room, pulling him away from the technician before he could even look at the scans properly. “Leave him to the cardiologists, we got bigger problems.”

_Two seconds ago, the ER was blissfully empty._

_Not any more._

“We got an aneurysm that needs attention yesterday, a clogged up vein in the left brain lobe, a Schwannoma that doesn't play nice any more and another pretty thing that is causing epilepsy.” The older doctor lists as they make their way to the OR section of the neurology ward. “The rest got into a car accident and are not our problem right now unless someone needs brain or spinal surgery ASAP.” He explains as Tsukishima looks over them in the passing.

“The hell were these people all this time?” Tsukishima growls as he takes his medical coat off to change into the operating gear.

“Probably at home, watching sit coms until they became one.” Is his colleagues answer before he turns to him with a few files in his hands, fanned out. “Now, pick your favourite.”

He unclogged a few veins in one, relieved the pressure of the other, salvaged what was to salvage by a few of the traffic incident tour and by the time the chaos and hectic died down, some two or three hours passed and just as he was to take a breath, his mother finds him, pale as a ghost and shaking.

“No one is telling me what became of Akiteru.” She states, helpless and Tsukishima really feels the need to bash his head against something. Really hard. Preferably someone else’s as well.

The first nurse he comes across is the one that was present with him when Akiteru came in.

“I paged the cardiology but that's about all I know.” She says, half running already to the next patient in need of nurse care. “Ask the radiology technician.”

He does and the poor man looks at him with that look Tsukishima _really_ doesn't want to see at this point.

“Uh, when the doctor dragged you out, I waited for someone from cardiology, but then a wave of people just came in and someone moved him before I could do anything. His pictures are on the screen.”

He might have specialised neurology but even he can see it's _bad_.

But first things first.

_Where the fuck was Tsukishima Akiteru with an urgent heart condition in this damn hospital?!_

The halls are once again blissfully silent, with the occasional noise, seeing that there are now people laid in rooms and he's storming through the half lit halls inducing quite a few nightmares for some people, but he's really not in the mood to ponder that one. He passes one end of the corridor and ends up in the children's ward and he's about to send everything and everyone to hell when he catches a glimpse of movement in the OR two doors down. There is nothing scheduled on the board and that really sends unpleasant shivers down his spine so he decided to check up on it.

“Pass the stent.” He hears Kageyama say, looking at the screen while operating in the small OR that barely has any equipment in it, one of those left for really really urgent ones that couldn't wait for a bigger OR to be freed and that in the children's ward.

“ _Where the heck-oh._ ” Tsukishima hears someone cuss behind him, a little down the corridor he came here with and recognises the cardiologist on call, confused as hell and in a similar state as Tsukishima himself not moments ago but somehow magically recovers when he sees Kageyama in the OR.

He lightly taps on the window, earning the attention of Kageyama's assistants, using hand signs to ask if they needed him still. They waved it off as Kageyama carefully placed the stent into Akiteru's artery, not once looking away from the screen.

“Damn, he should have specialised cardiology.” The man says with a shrug and thumbs up as the reply to the assistants. He then turns to Tsukishima, not knowing who exactly was on the table.

“I've seen the scan, this kind of thing needs five hours of attention and he patched him up in three.” The man says. “Good lord, I thought the man was a goner by the time that scan reached me. It's been one hell of a night over at building two.”

_Yes, this is exactly the kind of news he wants to hear._

“Oh, the stents usually come last in this case so that's how you can tell he's done.” He explains, mistaking Tsukishima's raised brow as curiosity. “And all that in this tiny OR. My word.” He says, shaking his head and making his way leisurely back.

_Three hours? He's been doing surgery on Akiteru for three hours? Where the fuck were the- Okay, he won't even go there._

“We're done.” He hears Kageyama again and he puts down the instruments. “Could you finish this for me?” He asks one of the two assistants as he notices Tsukishima standing in the hallway. They nod, grabbing the sewing kit and get to work.

“You alright?” Kageyama asks as he opens the door, walking out, removing the mask and gloves, on the lookout for any sudden collapsing movement on Tsukishima's side.

“No.” He states, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, adrenaline coursing through his veins, making him feel horribly light headed but he decided to tough it out. “How did- why- you- no, but-”

“The children's ward is quiet this evening, heard from the window and then saw the stream of patients flowing in, decided to round the corner to see if they needed help, came across this poor fellow here in the CT with a nice scan, paged the cardiology, they said they had their hands full so I took over.” Kageyama says, tossing the gloves into the bin reserved for materials used in the OR.

“He had a ruptured vein, collapsed artery and a part of his heart not getting enough oxygen. He will be transferred to building two in a moment, do you happen to know whom he came with?”

And so it came, that Tsukishima's gift of speech returned.

But he didn't use it and hugged him instead.

“ _...Tsukishima?_ ”

_Successfully confusing the fuck out of Kageyama._

He lets go, looking at him.

“That's my older brother.” He finally says, looking at him as if he was the single most precious thing in the world. “...thank you.”

“...it's nothing, really...” Kageyama says in a soft voice, not sure what just happened.

_It was everything._

After that, the rumours got even worse regarding them, seeing how Kageyama kept a little distance between them and Tsukishima felt his heart sink a bit when he noticed. Okay, maybe he screwed it up, not exactly what he wanted, but he’ll let Kageyama have his space and when he’s comfortable enough, he’ll just have a talk with him, properly this time.

 

_The damn standstill stretches out for nearly a month and you know what screw this, where is that stubborn little interventionist when you needed him?_

And he’s gotten quite good at not being around or anywhere to find and Tsukishima reaches the point at which this whole thing becomes ridiculous. So maybe he read a few sign wrong, fuck, it happens and if Kageyama really didn’t like it, he’s definitely not the type to stay silent about it because he’s the direct type. He burned quite a few people in the past, why would he avoid Tsukishima all of a sudden?

“ _You either tell me where to find his majesty or pick your hell, I don’t care._ ” He states as he got both Sugawara and Ennoshita in a storage room, because they’re in on some bigger picture that Tsukishima simply can’t see at the moment.

The two exchange glances, but admit defeat when Tsukishima pulls rank because Sugawara’s in the lab diagnostics and Ennoshita wasn’t exactly employed here but in the hospital across town and was here because he could be.

_“You wouldn’t actually pull ranks on us, would you?”_

_“Try me.”_

Ennoshita sighs, not happy with his former kouhai blackmailing him into spilling the info on his other former kouhai.

“Look, he’s not...uh...” _Damn how does he even put this in words._ “He’s in my hospital until the end of the week, they needed a helping hand and he said he needed some time to think, but that’s all we know.”

“Did something happen?” Sugawara asks.

“I’d like to know that, too.” Tsukishima mutters, easing up on the authority aura.

“Well, he’s on good terms with Sakusa.” Sugawara starts, piecing a few things together. “Whatever is bothering him, it’s certain that he would know, don’t ask how, he’s a menace and has a better network than your average spy. But you can ask him if you’re ready to risk your neck because that guy is a bit overprotective when it comes to him and if you did something, we can always have a room ready.”

_Neat, but all Tsukishima heard there was - they’re not dating. Which is really useful to know._

“Where do I find Sakusa?” He asks.

 

Finding Sakusa Kiyoomi was _a lot easier_ than trying to locate Kageyama Tobio. It helped that the guy was practically waiting for him to show up.

 

“Hear you’re hiding Kageyama from me.” He says, not in the least happy with that.

“You hear right.” The curly haired head of the radiology ward says, not bothering to look up from the file in his hands.

_Oh, splendid, he’s not even trying to deny it. This might be easier than he thought._

“What exactly is your problem?”

“You.”

“You jealous or what?”

“No, I’m just not happy with you confusing him when you know he likes you.”

…

“...you _do_ know he likes you, right?”

_Well he does now._

“How am I confusing him and why is this even your business?”

“Look, captain gold locks, you and I both know how he works, or at least _I_ do,” _oh, you’ll pay for that one,_ “so you can either ask him out or not, because this way, he thinks you just like him because he saved your brother and getting his hopes up for something more in that case can’t be good for him.”

 _...fuck._ He did not take that into account.

“...he could have just asked.” Tsukishima mutters without really thinking about it, which is a grave mistake because Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“ _A King asks his subjects nothing._ ” He practically tweets, the nightmare of a person.

_Ouch._

_Good burn, tho._

“Did you even talk to him or are you just playing things in your head?” Sakusa asks, dumping the file on the top of his desk. “You think too much.”

“...tell me something I don’t know.”

 

So let’s see what he got from that little encounter.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is so behind Kageyama’s very sudden disappearance, can’t fool Tsukishima with that one, but he can’t say he’s not happy that he has someone to watch his back. Sugawara’s right, that guy has some serious issues when it comes to Kageyama’s well being, but, he’s not that much of an asshole, because he up and outright told him to get his shit together and do something about him.

_Who the fuck does he think he is, ordering him around like that??_

But, still he has a damn good point, because Tsukishima likes him and he likes him back-

_He likes him back._

To sum it up, he wasn’t clear whether he should hate the guy or to be grateful.

 

...then he realised, in the middle of an operation, that _he_ was the idiot. Did he honestly expect Kageyama to make the first move? The guy who treasured people that stuck with him despite his general appearance to the point of ripping his own heart out if they needed it?

And whoops there’s a flashback of Kageyama liking what’s their face back in year one but retreating and not saying a word when he figured out he’ll just end up ruining the friendship? Which ended up ruined anyway because the other person was a damn moron.

And he, as in Tsukishima Kei, is probably the only one who can compete with his majesty in all things obvious but stupid albeit in another way.

(He has this nagging feeling that Sakusa just wanted him to chase after Kageyama ever since that conversation ended, but nah, he’s not that- _is he?_ Nevermind.)

The next day, he gets a phone call from Akiteru, who’s been recuperating from his operation at home.

“ _Hey, there._ ” He says as Kei picks up. “ _Is this a bad time?_ ”

“No, I’m on a break.” The younger Tsukishima says, leaning against the wall outside the hospital to get some fresh air. There’s an amount of bleachers he can inhale and he’s hit his limit about two hours ago.

“How are you? Listening to your doctor now?” Kei asks, still not over the fact that his brother had so much problems with his heart and ended up in a three hour operation.

“ _Yeah, I’ve rarely felt better. Which is why I’m calling actually, mum wanted to thank Kageyama for his efforts and you wouldn’t happen to know what we might get for him?_ ”

“Sorry to disappoint, he’s not that kind of doctor,” Kei actually smiles at that one, “but if you want, you can donate some toys for the children’s ward here, that’s more than enough.”

“Anything else?” He asks as this faintly awkward silence creeps in.

“ _...uhm, yes..._ ” What is he-

“ _Is he seeing someone?_ ” Excuse you-

“What?” Kei chokes out, mind blank.

“ _Mum asked, not me, I swear._ ” Akiteru hurries to explain, stuttering for a bit there, before adding, “ _...he is kinda cute, tho._ ”

“Shut up, Akiteru.”

_Of all the-no. Just...aw hell no._

 

If he ever looked for a sign, this must be it.

 

As his luck would have it, his next shift is with Kageyama and they happen to have the same weekend off. How about that.

Unfortunately, his last operation for the day is not going well and he is in desperate need of an extra pair of hands. One of his assistants run out and return with none other than Kageyama, not looking all too well upon seeing the head opened and Tsukishima really wants to stick the scalpel into that idiot of an assistant’s neck.

“...you don’t-” He begins but Kageyama cuts him off.

“What can I do?” He asks, taking a moment to collect himself.

“...you sure?”

“...no, but I’ll do my best.”

…

“Hold this artery for me.” Tsukishima says, glaring a hole through his assistant.

“Okay.”

They spend the next fifteen minutes in a tense silence as Tsukishima works on a little pesky tumour that just won’t detach, all the while glancing at Kageyama.

_And then the little shit starts bleeding._

“Damn it-” Tsukishima curses as he tugs on the tumour tissue and it pulls a layer of healthy tissue with it.

“Let me.” Kageyama says as he carefully presses the vein with just one instrument so not to injure it, while the assistants are washing out the blood for them to see something, taking another scalpel and finishes the cut and the damn thing is finally out. There’s a bit more bleeding but it stops after a minute or two. All that is left is for them to finish up after that.

“Can you finish him up?” Tsukishima asks, not really waiting for the answer as he tosses the used instruments on the tray and hurries after Kageyama.

 

_He finds him standing in the darker corner of the hallway, taking deep breaths and trying to calm his trembling hands down but it just keeps getting worse. Tsukishima wastes no time and takes his cold trembling fingers into his much warmer hands, holding them in a firm grip, waiting patiently until the panic subsides._

_He does eventually calm down but Tsukishima doesn’t let go._

_“...I’m sorry-”_

_“Don’t be. You did great in there.” Tsukishima says, voice low._

 

_The small quirk of Kageyama’s lips is the best thing he saw that evening._

 

Tsukishima pulls on the zipper of his jacket as he walks out the hospital, looking up to the skies for a moment to clear his thoughts. He hears the automatic doors open up behind him once more and it’s Kageyama, looking worn out but much better.

_He offers a small awkward smile and Tsukishima finally poses the question._

 

“ _You did not._ ” Tsukishima gapes at him.

They were standing at a table in a club with some stupid popular dance music (Tsukishima was in his classical phase) but he couldn't exactly unwind to Mozart after three weeks of nearly 24/7 shifts and he knows for a fact that neither could Kageyama. Both had the first weekend off in a very long time and maybe Tsukishima decided to do something about his little (huge) crush on him.

So here they were, standing in a club with round number three in their hands, talking about some of the more interesting encounters in the ER.

Oikawa Tooru had been insistent on playing volleyball until there was literally nothing left of his knee and ended up in the ER of the same clinic Kageyama was first having internship in his radiology specialisation. He came up to him with a pair of crutches, asking him how his knee was, since he couldn't recognise shit on the scans and Kageyama, being Kageyama, turned and asked,

“ _You did not ask Oikawa Tooru, what knee?_ ”

“Yeah, I did.” Kageyama takes a sip, refusing to remember that little slip up that resulted in Oikawa getting a new knee via surgery that he had been postponing way too many times, which cost him more than it could have had he gone under it in time; but who cares, he's got the finances. Iwaizumi, needless to say, died laughing because it was just too funny.

“So how's that guy been doing?”

“He's fine. The new knee works like a charm and he's happy he doesn't have to fear that sort of pain in his life. He had to take the few first games easy, but he got the hang of it. He often coaches teams, too.”

“And you?” Tsukishima asks, not sure whether he asked about volleyball or the other thing. Might as well have asked about both since the two had gotten interconnected somewhere along the way and when that disaster happened, he took a pause from everything. How he managed all that was beyond Tsukishima, but he was always full of surprises.

“...I still play here or there. The semester I took off, I went with one team on a tour in France. But then I realised I was standing in the ER in some random hospital in Marseille helping the short handed doctor there with the scans when I should have been playing with the team and figured out that as much as I love volleyball, this became my calling. We still won, though.” He adds, quite proud of himself.

Be it the alcohol, the realisation that he had a whole weekend off, the stupid dance music suggesting all kinds of things, albeit none of them being _ask your crush about his painful experiences_ , he just couldn't help himself.

“...what happened?”

“Neurology?” Kageyama looks at him. “Oh, that was a ball. But I'll tell you another day about it. I would like to put work past me this evening.”

“Fair enough.” Tsukishima says, clinking his own glass against the one in Kageyama's hand.

Then comes a song that Tsukishima kind of likes and before he can rethink it, he’s placing the empty glass on the table and asking Kageyama to dance with him.

The gods are merciful that evening, because Kageyama agrees.

Alcohol and adrenaline are rarely a good combination if you’re driving, but to unwind from stress, it can be a wee bit helpful, but not too much because at one point, listening to Enrique Iglesias starting with,

_I know you want me_

_(thanks, Sakusa, he’ll drink one in your name)_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_(yeah, not really, he should do something about it)_

_So put it on me (yes, please)_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_(would you look at that, so Kageyama does when he smiles and steps a bit closer)_

_Now rock your body (ooh)_

_(holy shit)_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_(does he)_

_So give it to me (ooh)_

_(ugh)_

_'Cause I already know what you wanna do_

_(actually-)_

 

then the fucker starts explaining,

 

_Here's the situation, been to every nation_

_(uuuh…)_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_(true)_

_You know my motivation given my reputation_

_(yeah, that’s not-)_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_(please be the docile version, please, please, please)_

 

_But tonight I'm loving you_

_(oh, thank God)_

_Oh you know, that tonight I'm loving you_

 

Shut up, Enrique.

 

But Enrique doesn’t shut up, in fact he keeps on singing, not giving two shits about what he’s causing in this particular club, or that Tsukishima is in a worse state of self control than Kageyama was as he turns around and it’s error 404, brain not found, because damn, he really likes the way he moves, no lie there.

As the next song half registered in his brain says,

_I can’t behave, oh I want you so much-_

 

_when the fuck did they get to that one already??_

 

But yes, the list of songs convey pretty much what’s going on in his head and he’d really like not have to explain himself because _no, he’s not trying to get into his pant,s okay, he is, but not like this-_

_He should really stop thinking now._

That ends up not being all that difficult, seeing how Kageyama decided to...loosen up like he should have been doing, with letting himself get carried away by the beat, hips swaying just right, since when could he dance that good?

Speaking of dancing, he should move his ass too, seeing how he was the one suggesting it but his feet refused to move, glued to the spot he stood on, eyes not leaving Kageyama for a second.

Kageyama solves that problem with a simple _come here_ motion of his hands with a small playful smile.

It works like a charm.

Before he knows it, they’re moving to a _less_ suggestive song, perfectly in sync, albeit maybe a bit closer than two... _whatever they were at this point_. He doesn’t have to be a genius to catch a few signals but given his experiences, he decides to let him take the lead in this round.

So maybe they weren’t the best candidates for accepted social conventions seeing how they could make their lives oh so complicated but it’s probably why they...well, worked.

Back in college, when Tsukishima was too stupid to make something out of this and let Kageyama slip through his fingers and then that disaster happened and Tsukishima was out the country and hell son if years of crushing which one tries to deny come back each time to hit you even harder in the face, one would think they got the message. He’s been more or less working with him for a few months and there was no escaping things any more.

He’s seen a lot more in those weeks than he ever realised when they shared classes and hung out for the heck of it.

_There’s a hand reaching out to him, a bit hesitantly, unsure whether he really should be doing this, considering the holes between them but he was never one for words in the first place._

_A slightly larger hand covers his, pressing his palm firmly against his chest._

Took Tsukishima long enough to get that fact straight.

They were perfectly capable of having whole conversations without even uttering a word.

But some things have to be said.

 

_The door to Tsukishima’s apartment slams open and shut as the pass through it, lips locked in a heavy make out, jacket tugged off his shoulders, freeing his arms as it hits the floor heavily, but he doesn’t care. He’s way too immersed into tasting every inch of skin he can reach, lips, cheeks, jaw, neck, pure lust burning his bones as he nips lightly, that moan escaping him sending pleasant shivers down his spine and he wants more of that, more of his heated skin, more of everything he could offer._

_The bedroom seems miles away as he can’t wait and presses Kageyama against the wall here or there on his way, getting rid of one piece of clothing before the next. The shirt he wears is tugged out his pants and he doesn’t know what to tend to first, the damn buttons or to feel the warm skin beneath the crisp cotton of the fabric._

_Damn those decisions._

_You know what, he’ll just get him a new one, fuck the buttons. Those pants he’s wearing are becoming more offensive by the minute._

_Before Kageyama can stumble on his way past the bedroom door, Tsukishima hoists him up, not breaking the kiss, the heat of his tongue sliding against his own, the only thing keeping him sane at the moment._

_The they both end up falling rather ungracefully on top of the covers as Tsukishima hits the frame with his foot, ignoring the pain quite successfully, but the kiss breaks and he’s once again mesmerised by those deep blue eyes and there is no more need to rush things, the excitement merely dips down deeper underneath his skin and there is no more movement, but the blood rushing through his veins and heart hammering loudly in his ears as he tries to calm down. He doesn’t want a quick fuck._

_The frenzy gives way to something more intimate as he leans down into another kiss, this time slower, more sensual, melting into it._

_He feels Kageyama shivering under his touch as he finds that gap between his jeans and shirt, dragging his palm slowly over heated skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind, Kageyama’s lower back arching slight at the contact. He could spend the next few hours just kissing him like this, lazily dragging his hands all over him, trace every angle he has with a ghost of a touch, but he’s not, he’s sitting back on the bed, dragging Kageyama down lower by the hoops of his pants until he’s right where he wants him, visible under the faint light spilling from the window._

_He could paint a thousand pictures with him sprawled against his sheets, dark hair messed up, cheeks burning and slightly heaving, lips parted oh so slightly and the look hot enough to burn him to a crisp._

_His hands are on his knees, trailing up his still clad thighs, until they come up just under his pelvic bone and remain there, watching as those blue eyes close, a soft moan escaping his lips._

“ _So where are we with this?_ ” He asks, voice soft, keeping his hands still and watches Kageyama bite his lip before he composes himself enough to think. He might look like he’s a mess but the look in his eyes when he opens them tell a different story altogether.

“ _...I’m not for one time things..._ ” He whispers softly and Tsukishima for the life of him can’t stop the small quirk of his lip as he leans down.

“ _...I don’t think just once is enough with you..._ ” He murmurs against his ear, enjoying the shiver it caused in him, but his next words do throw him off his tracks a bit.

“ _I’m sure you could easily get a fuck buddy or two with that talent of yours._ ” He says, voice low.

_Heavy accusations, his majesty presents._

Tsukishima traces his jaw gently at that, caressing the smooth skin as he has him looking him in the eyes.

“ _...I’m not looking for a fuck buddy, your highness._ ”

“ _What are you looking for, then?_ ”

“A way to bypass all those walls of yours.” And it couldn’t be more the truth.

 

“So where are we with this?” Kageyama asks him.

 

_“...I’ll make you mine if you make me yours.”_

 

* * *

 

“I know you like dedicating yourself to what you do, but please remember you’re an interventional radiologist and dedicating yourself to that is not as desirable for your health, Kageyama-kun.” Sugawara says as he looks over the latest blood test results.

“You know what state the children’s clinic was, don’t give me that look.” Kageyama scoffs lightly. “There aren’t many interventional radiologist at disposal and those operations were long overdue.”

“I know, but there will be even less if you don’t take a break and remove yourself from the rays.” Sugawara says in a softer tone. “You’re three months off.”

“Three months?” Kageyama stares incredulous at him. “I can’t be that long off work!”

“Well, you have to be and you know this, so don’t make that face.” Sugawara smiles sweetly. “But if you behave and spend the next three weeks away from here, the cardiology wing needs an extra pair of hands on the MRI.”

“…fine.”

“Now, off you go, get some proper sleep, hell looks pretty in comparison to you.”

“Very funny.” Kageyama rolls his eyes as he takes the papers and heads out the lab.

Sugawara observes him leave, sighing deeply. He takes another look of the results. He wasn’t _that_ bad off, but Sugawara’s not risking his neck when Sakusa gets back in two days and sees this. Add this result to the fact that he has also accumulated some six weeks of unused vacation time and you get _over_ three months in total and Sugawara will still have to deal with Ushijima because of that.

Kageyama Tobio is not reckless in his work, but he does tend to over-do it at times.

Speaking of whom, Kageyama is very aware he didn’t accumulate three months off work just with his blood alone. But Sugawara was more than ready to look the other side in some other things, so arguing with him was out of the question. That, and he knows Ushijima was starting to get nervous about his refusal to take a break. Also, getting a full night’s rest is more than a welcome thing, he notices as he passes the mirror and sees himself.

_Okay, so hell really did look prettier. Not that he cares, but parents dying of worry over their kids really shouldn’t have to worry the doctor operating their children doesn’t fall of his feet in the middle of a procedure while at it._

Not that he would.

His mental and physical state were used to such stress and he worked wonderfully. It’s when he stops that he might fall of his feet.

Like he will, the moment he arrives home.

“Whoa, three months?” Ennoshita whistles, taking the paperwork Kageyama hands him over. “So who’s after you with this?”

“Sugawara-san with the blood test results and Ushijima-san with the amount of unused vacation I hoarded. Probably Sakusa-senpai, too, when he gets back, sees this and then sees me on the hallway.”

“Wouldn’t want to be you if he does.” Ennoshita gives him an understanding nod. “So what agreement did Sugawara propose for you to actually be agreeing to?”

“I get my ass out of here for three weeks and it’s the MRI with the cardiologists for the rest of the time off.”

“Nice. Ushijima will still be after you for that unused vacation time.” _Not really, because Sakusa is really really horrible to people if they are._

“I know. I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.”

“Good luck and try getting some rest.” Ennoshita says as he slams the official seal on the papers and hands them back with a few other, all neatly gathered in a binder.

“Thanks, will do.” Kageyama takes the papers and heads to Shimizu’s office to let her process them.

Then it’s three weeks of forced vacation.

_Well…could be worse._

So let’s see, that’s going to be three days of adjusting, two nights of doing everything but sleeping, the first week of sleeping in fragments and then maybe the second week will be okay, unless he passes out for the whole weekend when he gets home, which is kind of what he’s hoping for because it’s a lot easier to deal with and then try to adjust his disrupted and mostly non-existent sleeping pattern to something remotely healthy.

_Perks of the job._

Along with standing under the X-ray and having the dosimeter spin happily while recording the amount of radiation he’s gathering in his bones and tissue.

 _Gotta love it_.

And while he’s staring at the test result and not paying attention to where he’s going, a door opens and he’s dragged into it with a small surprised sound. The binder is out of his hands before he can even register what is going on and he sees Tsukishima carefully inspecting the lab report.

“What the hell?”

Tsukishima, the neurology wing’s latest installment, ignores him, of course, until he’s finished reading the result and then he places the binder on the table and pulls the other into a kiss by tangling his fingers into his hair. Kissing Kageyama is the one thing that will never get _not_ exciting.

“ _Just so we’re clear, I’m not happy with you getting that dose, but I do get you all for myself for the next three months._ ” Tsukishima whispers against his lips when they part.

"You're a neurologist." Kageyama points out.

"And Sakusa is the one who says where they put you after your time off.”

“And you think they’ll put me with you because…?”

“I asked.”

“Did you?”

“Politely.”

“…wow.”

That really is a surprise.

“I was…kind of…thinking we could make this official?” Tsukishima says, half hesitant, holding him close. Kageyama reaches out, cupping his face, making him look him in the eye.

“…you sure about that?” He asks, gaze not faltering a bit.

And it’s then Tsukishima can breathe, relief washing over him.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Kageyama smiles softly.

“Then let’s make it official.” He says, pulling Tsukishima by the shirt, placing a soft kiss against his lips. “When do you get off today?”

“Keep this up and it might be sooner than you think.” Tsukishima muttered, smiling stupidly and Kageyama laughs softly, scrunching his nose up.

“…that was horrible.”

“Made you laugh, though…” Tsukishima places a soft kiss on the top of his head. “My shift ends in half an hour.”

“You on call?”

“Not this week.”

“I’ll go leave the papers.” Kageyama tries to move, but Tsukishima pulls him back by tugging at his medical coat.

 

_“The papers can wait a bit longer…” He mutters, leaning in for another kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> My 69th work.


End file.
